questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tarna
Tarna is the name of both the capital city and nation of the Liontaurs. It is located in East Fricana, and lies south of Mariana, Spielburg Valley, and southwest of ShapeirRakeesh (QFG2): "The kingdom of Tarna lies to the southwest many, many miles from here.", Uhura (QFG2): "My land and people are many months travel from here.". Egypt borders Tarna to the north. It is visited in Quest For Glory III: Wages of War and is a prominent site of cultural and commercial diffusion in Fricana. The Kingdom extends from the mountains to the north and west, to the cliffs of the world's end to the south, and the sands of the Azure Sea to the east. History Tarna was built by humans centuries ago on the banks of the Mto Kubwa river at the western edge of the great savanna. When the liontaurs moved into the region, most of the humans living in Tarna had been killed in wars. Liontaurs protected the humans and they lived together in peace.Kreesha (QFG3): "It was the humans who first built this city many, many turns of the sun ago. When the Liontaurs moved here, most of the humans living in Tarna had been killed in wars. Liontaurs protected the humans, and we have been living together in peace ever since.", "Liontaurs are primarily the rulers and the warriors of Tarna. Most live on the west side of the city and have little to do with humans." The great city retains the basic architectural style of the ancient Egyptians (some of the descendents of the original builders still remain), and the city itself seems to be arranged as a series of step-pyramids, with most buildings integrated into the core infrastructure of the city. Tarna had a sister city somewhere on the far eastern end of the jungle, although it was eventually deserted. Some of the descendants of the original builders still remain in Tarna and the major languages spoken are Egyptian, Swahili and Common. Arabic is also common to the greater East Fricana region. Society Tarna has a very rigid social system, with the Liontaur filling the supreme ruling classes, nobility, and warrior castes. They live on the eastern end of the city, whilst humans and other beings are allocated the western sideLiontaur guard (QFG3):"Liontaurs live in the eastern sections of the city. The other beings stay to the western section".. These two groups generally have very strained relations, with the Liontaur having far greater quality of life and opportunity than the humans, who are subject to absolute Liontaur rule and conduct. The government of Tarna is headed by the King of Tarna, who is selected through a series of tests of skill, strength, and wit known as the Rites of Rulership. This monarch is not absolute, however, for he is also assisted and restrained by his Council of Judgment - consisting of six female Liontaur cabinet members. They oversee court trials in Tarna, and are also charged with declaring when the King of Tarna is no longer fit hold his position. People and Places Middle Plateau There is the Welcome Inn (Restaurant) in central Tarna, the spectacle of the bazaar in western Tarna, the impressive Temple of Sekhmet located inside the highest tower of the city where humans are not allowed inside. *Kreesha's House (Magic) *Apothecary *Mid-Level Bazaar *Inn/Restaurant Upper Plateau *Hall of Judgment *King's Chamber *Temple of Sekhmet Lower Plateau *North End Bazaar *Open Air Bazaar *South End Bazaar Behind the scenes Tarna seems to be a mix of Upper Egypt/Sudan Egyptian culture, with some of the southern cultures Uganda/Kenya cultures. There are at least a couple of real places named Tarna in Africa. Tarna, Guinea-Bissau, and Tarna, Maradi, Niger. Core Cole has stated that; "Tarna is the Gloriana analogue to Kenya in East Africa. The Simbani language is based on Swahili." References Category:places (QFG3) Category:Towns Category:Cities Category:Lands Category:Fricana